Social Suicide
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: Sabrina knows that liking a gym leader like him is social suicide.. Turns out she's ready to steady the blade. AdvantageShipping BugsyxSabrina. Rated T just in case.


**Okay, now I know what you're thinking. _Ew, Bugsy x Sabrina_?**

**I agree, imagining them together just sounds weird.**

**So, to make it actually work, I tried to make Bugsy as hot as I could without describing someone else. With that said, they could actually be pretty cute together.**

**Plus, I've been looking for awkward ships to write about, and this was the one that caught my eye and gave me the idea.**

**ALSO,**

**PRETTY SURE THIS IS THE FIRST ADVANTAGESHIPPING STORY EVER. I FEEL SO HONORED. EEEEE 3**

**Enjoy it, broskis.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters portreyed in this story. Personalities & plot are mine, however.**

**x 0 x**

* * *

Sabrina sighed, kicking her feet up on the couch and changing the channel on the television. Another Friday night babysitting—and it wasn't even a _baby_. He was sixteen years old. Six-fucking-_teen . _This kid didn't need a babysitter. He _should_ be out getting drunk and making out with girls, but when you saw this kid, you'd realize he's not the type to be doing such a thing.

Bugsy walked down to the kitchen, locking eyes with Sabrina. She sighed again, heavily and tuning back to the television.

Bugsy wasn't what you'd call… hot. Sure, he was cute, but not like any of the other gym leaders. He had lavender hair that fell over his left eye and his ears, deep black eyes that were wide and bright, and a crooked smile that never left his face. Even Sabrina, the dark haired eighteen-year-old thought he was attractive enough. But not enough to commit social suicide and…_date_ him.

For one, Bugsy was a sorry excuse for a gym leader. Bug-type—really? He was mocked by the Pokémon league constantly.

And, come to think of it, he could easily pass for a player of the other team…

…Gay.

Bugsy plopped down on the couch next to Sabrina, quietly slurping on a can of orange soda. She looked at him, blinking.

"Yes?"

"Why do you still come over here to watch me?"

Sabrina shrugged, sort of relieved that he felt the same way. "I dunno; as long as your parents continue to pay me, then I sit here while you go on and do whatever you do."

Bugsy flicked his hair out of his face. "I got invited to go to a party tonight… Mom said I wasn't allowed to go…"

"…What time do your parents get back?"

Bugsy shrugged, setting his can on the coffee table. "Like, three. They go out drinking and shit, so they wouldn't notice if I was gone."

Sabrina jumped up, walking towards her jacket and snatching her keys out of the pocket.

"Point me in the right direction and let's go have some fun, my friend."

Bugsy grinned, standing up and walking towards her. Sabrina didn't realize how much taller than her he was.

No, no, social suicide. Remember that.

XxXxXx

"There's the house."

Sabrina looked on her left, rolling her eyes. It was obvious that was the house. There were about twelve cars parked in front of it, people were standing in the lawn, and the house was practically jumping.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed slightly, her head tilting to the side in thought. She knew this house…

"Bugsy, whose house is this?"

"Koga's. Janine invited all of the gym leaders from all four regions."

Sabrina groaned.

She was probably the only gym leader who wasn't invited. She pulled over on the curb, shutting off the engine. Bugsy excitedly unfastened the seatbelt, opening the passenger door and shutting it, walking around towards the driver's side.

"Sabrina, aren't you coming out?"

"No, because I wasn't invited."

Bugsy blinked, pulling his black hood over his pale purple hair. The wind blew, the chill of October hitting their faces. "Janine invited _all_ of the gym leaders…"

"Not me, because Janine hates me."

For some reason, the daughter of Koga never liked Sabrina. These parties happened often, and Sabrina was never invited. Why? Sabrina had no idea.

Bugsy sighed, swinging open the car door and yanking Sabrina by her arm.

"Bugsy, what the hell—!"

"You're coming to this party."

"Bugsy, I wasn't invited—!"

She was out of the car now, still under Bugsy's surprisingly strong grip.

"Then you'll just have to crash." He smiled. Sabrina chuckled lightly, smiling a bit. She wiggled out of his grip, brushing off her jeans.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'm crashing."

"Now that's the spirit!"

Sabrina & Bugsy walked in silence, Sabrina's arms crossed over her chest, a pained expression on her face. She felt a hand undo her crossed arms, lacing its fingers around her own. Sabrina looked up at Bugsy's face, a warm smile calming her slightly.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright. Let's try to have fun."

Sabrina nodded, continuing her slow pace towards the house. They made it to the front door, Bugsy knocking enthusiastically. Sabrina looked down, seeing their hands were still together. She slowly unlaced her fingers from his, hugging it on her upper arm. She glanced from the corner of her eyes at Bugsy, seeing a subtle pout on his lips. Sabrina felt her cheeks heat up, biting her lower lip.

The door swung open, a staggering Roxanne greeting them. Her red eyes were lidded, a red cup in her hand.

"Hey, Bugsy!" She slurred, opening the door wider and reveal the pure house party chaos in effect. Roxanne looked at Sabrina, her wide, drunken grin leaving her lips.

"Janine invited you this year?" Roxanne said, stumbling a bit as Bugsy & Sabrina let themselves in. Sabrina ignored the intoxicated Rock-type leader slinging her arms are Roark and Morty.

"Hey! Falkner!" Sabrina turned around to see her friend run off to go converse with the blue haired gym leader. Her heart sank; now she was alone.

* * *

Throughout the night, Sabrina did her best to stay away from Janine. One glance in her direction, and the Pokémon would come out and the tussling would begin.

She went from group to group, talking to Flannery, or flirting hardcore with Volkner, or talking strategy with Liza & Tate. She would throw glances here and there at Bugsy and Falkner, on the dance floor with Winona, Whitney, and Candice. A pang of jealously shot through her body—a part of her wanted to be laughing and having fun with the younger gym leaders.

By midnight, she was curled up in the guest room upstairs, watching TV. The door swung open several times, mostly just drunk party-goers wanting a steamy hook-up in the guest room—surprisingly, four of them were both guys; Brawly & Roark, and Morty & Blue.

The door opened again, and this time Sabrina expected another drunken couple—

But it was Bugsy.

"Hey, I was looking for you."

She smiled, sitting up on the bed. "Really?" The excitement in her tone even surprised her.

Bugsy sat on the edge of the bed, taking a long gulp from his cup.

"Yeah…I wanted to dance with you."

Both of them were quiet.

"…As a thank you for bringing me here, of course." Bugsy said quickly. Sabrina smirked, getting up off the bed and stretching.

"Just one dance. Then I go back to being a loner in the guest room, okay?"

Bugsy stood up, grinning at her. "Fine by me. C'mon." He took her wrist and pulled her out of the room towards the stairs. You could hear the music as clear as day just from standing at the top of the stairs. Before they could reach the bottom of the stairs, Sabrina stopped.

A slow song was playing, Janine on the dance floor with her arms draped around Aaron, the other gym leaders surrounding the couple as they hooted. The two were blushing violently, but it was obvious that Janine liked the attention.

Bugsy rested his hand on her shoulder, making Sabrina jump a bit. "You okay?"

"Um…" She took a breath, looking up at the lavender haired boy smiling at her warmly. "Yeah, I'm good. Let's go."

She took his hand and continued down the stairs, maneuvering through the people until they found an open spot near the edge of the living room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, Sabrina's arms resting around his neck.

To the gym leader's surprise, Bugsy's embrace was…surprisingly really nice. It was comforting, protecting, warm…for such a gangly teenager.

The two swayed to the music in silence, just enjoying the others presence. The song ended a little after the two started dancing, but they remained in each other's arms.

"The song ended, Sabrina." Bugsy whispered. Sabrina lifted her head off of his chest, deep black meeting bright blue. She smirked, leaning in closer.

"I know." She whispered against his lips, pressing hers against his. Bugsy, as caught off guard as he was, willingly kissed back. Bugsy eagerly slid his tongue in, tracing along the skin of her teeth, the moisture of her cheeks. Sabrina let the boy deepen the kiss, a million thoughts racing through her head.

The one thought that pushed the other ones out of the way screamed loudly in her ear, _You enjoy this_.

And she did.

Sabrina could hear Janine in the background, yelling at everyone about how she was never invited and how gross and awkward it was that she was dating Bugsy.

The laughter erupted, a burst of giggles that simmered in seconds. The crowd got bored of the couple, wondering off to do their own business. Janine looked at the two closely, glaring as she turned back around and into Aaron's arms.

Sabrina broke away from the kiss, taking a breath and blushing at the purple haired boy. He smirked, fingers running along her back. Bugsy smiled wide, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'm glad you decided to crash the party, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled, resting her head against his chest and sighing.

"I'm glad I did too."

* * *

**Just pointing this out, I _know_ Aaron is not a gym leader, but one Elite Four member doesn't hurt. Plus, I couldn't think of a gym leader that would pair well with Janine. So, herro Aaron~**

**Why did I enjoy writing this so much. I've never even liked Bugsy. XD**

_**PLEASE **_**critique the hell out of this. Your reviews help me strive as a writer. Thanks for them.**

**Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
